Colecção de Drabs do casal SxE Versão CG
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Uma colecção de one-shorts em que entram o casal Suzaku e Euphemia. Todas as histórias são de Universo Alternativo. Isto é uma adaptação de um fic meu 'Colecção de de Drabs do casal SxS', para Card Captor Sakura


**Notas de Autora:** Yo, minna! Comecei a ver Code Geass na semana passada e já sou fã! No inicio nem ligava muito a este casal – Suzaku e Euphemia – mas com os últimos acontecimentos do anime não pude resistir-me a este casal! TT-TT

Estes drabs são escritos originalmente para a categoria Card Captor Sakura – e as histórias pertencem-me a mim, nada de confusões! – mas eu quis adaptá-los para esta categoria enquanto não tenho tempo para escrever uma história original para a categoria de Code Geass com todos os personagens e sítios certos.

**Drab são fics com final em aberto! Estive a comprovar e esta é o significado de 'drab' ou 'drabble' – é por isso que eu escrevo sempre fics com o um final aberto! XD**

Este é o 3º drab da minha história original. Não pus com a ordem certa porque o primeiro drab e o segundo não tem muito a cara deles dois e é um 'universo alternativo' completamente diferente, por isso decidi ir pouco a pouco e começar com este que acho que tem mais a cara dos dois.

**Vemo-nos nas notas finais!**

* * *

**Disclaimer** Os personagens de **Code Geass** não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao grupo das **CLAMP. **E as histórias são da **minha** autoria!

**Acho que este aviso dá para todos os drabs, né? **

* * *

**Colecção de Drabs de SxE**

**Drab 01 – Dia dos mil e um acontecimentos**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 17:45:44 de 8 de Março de 2008_

* * *

Precisava mesmo de descontrair! Só os meus pais para pensarem numa festa 'boas vindas' a uns amigos seus. E depois tinha que sobrar para a filha! O que queria disser: eu.

Sentei-me num dos bancos de jardim que haviam no parque onde eu estava agora. Era um bom espaço para descontrair porque era bastante calmo e os vários tipos de plantas pareciam ajudar nisso.

Pus-me em forma de Buda, como se estivesse numa aula de yoga, e respirei aquele ar enquanto pensava nas minhas viagens de sonhos. Tudo parecia _bastante_ calmo até ouvir um grito.

-. Hey, cuidado! – gritou alguém, mas eu só tive tempo de sentir algo bater em cheio na minha cabeça.

Tudo parecia escuridão até que eu voltei a ficar consciente e consegui escutar uma voz infantil.

-. Será que ela morreu? – perguntou num tom aflito.

-. Claro que não! Ela só está inconsciente, né nii-chan? – perguntou outra voz infantil.

-. Sim, ela apenas desmaiou quando a bola lhe acertou. – desta vez era uma voz mais adulta.

Abri os meus olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que vi foi um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de uma esmeralda.

-. Parece que ela recuperou a consciência. – disse o rapaz que estava à minha frente.

-. Viste como ela estava apenas inconsciente! – pude perceber melhor que aquela voz infantil era de uma menina – Eu sabia que ela não tinha morrido!

-. Des, desculpe! – disse, timidamente, o menino que estava ao lado da menina que antes falara.

Depois de observar tudo ao meu redor e recordar o que tinha ocorrido antes de desmaiar disse:

-. Não te preocupes, pequeno. – disse enquanto lhe fazia um carinho no cabelo.

Ele apenas afirmou, envergonhado, e eu sorri pela sua cara tão infantil e inocente.

-. Eu tentei avisa-la, mas acho que foi tarde de mais, não? – virai-me novamente para o rapaz que estava ao lado das crianças. Ele sorria abertamente para mim. Correspondi ao seu sorriso e ele ajudou-me a levantar do chão em que eles deviam ter-me colocado depois do desmaio.

-. Acho que já estou melhor. – respondi algum tempo depois. Na realidade aquela tontura que eu sentira antes estava a desaparecer pouco a pouco.

-. Nii-chan! Será que ela pode jogar connosco? – perguntou a menina.

-. De certeza que deve ter algo mais para fazer. – respondeu o rapaz, suavemente.

-. São seus irmãos? – perguntei com curiosidade.

-. Verdadeiros? Não. Acho que é algo normal aqui, neste pais. – respondeu-me.

-. Está a querer disser da mania que as crianças costumam ter de chamar 'irmão' ou 'irmã' a pessoas que na realidade não o são? Deve ter feito alguma coisa para eles gostarem de si e tratarem-lhe por essa espécie de diminutivo. – respondi admirada por toda aquela cena 'familiar'.

-. Sim! – desta vez foi o menino que respondeu – Ele está a jogar connosco à bola! Disse que se conseguíssemos marcar seis golos e que ele não conseguisse defender nenhum iria ensinar-nos a lutar como aqueles na televisão. – o menino deu socos no ar, tentando imitar os movimentos que ele via em filmes animação ou até em animes.

-. E quanto é que vocês conseguiram marcar? – perguntei.

-. Ia fazer o sexto golo quando eu rematei mal e a bola foi parar à cara da senhorita. Desculpe. – pediu novamente.

-. Não precisas de te desculpar. – dei um leve soco na parte superior do crânio – Vês como estou bem?

-. Que bom! – respondeu.

-. Então quer disser que vocês conseguiram marcar cinco golos seguidos? – perguntei com admiração enquanto observava o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos. Ninguém conseguiria ser tão 'zero à esquerda' para não conseguir defender uma bola de um miúdo de cinco anos – que era a idade que eles pareciam ter. Isso mostrava como ele tinha jeito para crianças. Devia ser engraçado ver este menino rematar a bola e, como esta vinha lentamente para o lado direito, o rapaz ia para o lado esquerdo e fingia um ar decepcionado ao ver a bola entrar na baliza que tinha sido criada com pedras para marcar onde começava e onde acabava. Hilariante.

-. Hum, hum! – respondeu, com orgulho, o menino.

-. Gostaria imenso ver-te a jogar! – sorri logo após dize-lo.

-. Sim! Irei dedicar este golo a ti, nee-chan! – virou-se para o rapaz – Vamos jogar, nii-chan!

Ele apenas sorriu e caminhou em direcção à baliza improvisada.

Eu juntei-me à menina que fazia de claque. Vi como o menino rematava a bola, tudo tinha acontecido como eu teria previsto, só que desta vez a bola tinha ido pelo lado esquerdo e o rapaz tinha ido para o lado direito. De resto tudo tinha acontecido como eu imaginara. A menina, que antes estava ao me lado, correu até ao menino e eu aproveitei a comemoração entre os dois pequenos e aproximei-me ao rapaz que via toda aquela cena com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-. As crianças parecem ter algo especial que nos capta a atenção. – comentou quando me sentiu ao seu lado.

-. Sim, tem razão. Eu reparei que a sua defesa não parecia muito 'verdadeira'. – comentei enquanto o observava.

-. São apenas crianças, não? – observamos um ao outro durante algum tempo.

-. Pelo que eu percebi não é de cá. – tentei falar sobre algo.

-. Sim, tem razão. Cheguei hoje da minha terra natal, Brittania. Passei por este jardim até que vi este dois irmãos. Sabia que eles são irmãos gémeos? Enquanto eu brincava com eles algo aconteceu e a sua mãe teve que ir embora, mas ela fez-me jurar que ficaria a tomar conta deles. – contou.

-. Brittania? – perguntei.

-. Sim, porquê? – pareceu curioso.

-. É que eu passei umas férias de Verão lá. Lembro-me vagamente porque tinha seis anos, mas lembro-me que fui com os meus pais. – comentei, tentando me lembrar daquelas férias. Tudo parecia vago.

-. Talvez tenhamos visto alguma vez. – comentou com alguma graça na voz.

-. Talvez. Nunca se sabe! – respondi.

-. Nii-chan, nee-chan! Ganhamos por isso o nii-chan irá ensinarmos a lutar como aqueles na televisão. – fez estranhos movimentos com as mãos.

-. Eu também posso aprender? – perguntei.

-. Claro, mas não sei se esse vestido ajudará muito. – respondeu o rapaz que antes estava ao meu lado.

-. Se for por isso não há problema! – sorri e observei o meu vestido. Era de tiras e com texturas de xadez. A saia era quase rodada, contendo vários tecidos no interior, como a saia que a vocalista dos 'HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR' utilizava no vídeoclip 'Ichirin no Hana'. A textura de xadrez tinham cores entre o tom cor-de-rosa e o tom lilás, combinado com os meus olhos. Subi a saia, mostrando uns calções próprios para ginástica, pretos – Nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer algum tarado que te levante a saia, né? – comentei, envergonhada.

-. A nee-chan é super inteligente! – exclamou a menina, admirada.

-. E se for por sujar não há problemas. É sempre bom divertirmos. – disse.

Depois de ele dar os truques básicos começamos pelo mais simples. Os socos.

Enquanto ele mostrava a forma correcta de socar eu dava pequenos socos no ar, mas eu própria achava os meus socos muito estranhos. Até que ele aproximou-se e viu a minha triste figura.

-. Hey! Estás a fazer gestos ou coisas assim? – perguntou-me num tom divertido, agarrando-me pelas ancas e segurando os meus braços logo a seguir – Tens que fazer assim. – movimentou, lentamente, os meus braços de frente para trás e de trás para a frente.

-. Isto não parece ser tão difícil assim. – comentei algum tempo depois.

-. Sim, só precisas ter jeito... – sim, tinha compreendido exactamente o que ele queria disser com essas palavras e um pontapé certeiro nas suas partes baixas foi a resposta.

-. Parece que eu tenho mais jeito do que parece, não? O que tenho que fazer é descobri-lo. – ri ao ver como ele contorcia-se com dores.

-. Que eu sabia ainda não tínhamos passado para os pontapés. – disse com dificuldade.

-. Pensei saltar uma lição. – ri, divertida.

-. Ai é? Agora já és _expert_ nestes assuntos? – perguntou-me, recuperando-se do meu chute.

-. Talvez... quem saiba. – disse mostrando um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele fez-me uma pequena rasteira e eu cai no chão, mas agarrei-o pelos braços e ele caiu em cima de mim. Se eu caísse ele também cairia! Bem... mas a posição em que estávamos não era uma das melhores.

-. Nee-chan, nii-chan! – os pequenos correram na nossa direcção ao verem-nos cair. Ele levantou-se e puxou-me.

-. Está tudo bem! – disse – Porque não passamos ao próximo exercício?

-. Sim! – os mais novos responderam em coro enquanto eu tentava esconder a vergonha que era visível no meu rosto.

Passamos o resto da tarde a aprender alguns golpes 'ninja' – era assim que os pequenos lhe chamavam às artes marciais – até que vi o sol começar a pôr-se e lembrei-me do jantar _familiar_ que teria naquele dia. Estava tão bem alí. Com aqueles três _desconhecidos_. Principalmente o _desconhecido_ mais velho.

O que é que eu estou a pensar?! Impossível!

-. Nee-chan, fica mais um pouco! – pediram os gémeos depois de lhes disser que tinha que ir embora.

-. Não posso chibis. – respondi-lhes e eles mostraram-me uma cara decepcionada. Não gostava de vê-los assim – Eu... prometo que venho cá amanhã, sim? – perguntei e os seus olhos brilharam pela minha promessa.

-. E o nii-chan também verá, né? – perguntou o menino.

-. Porque não? – disse depois de suspirar.

-. Então fica combinado à mesma hora, sim? – perguntei com um sorriso radiante. Era tão bom passar um dia com crianças! Era... rejuvenescente...!

-. Sim! – disseram os gémeos.

_Ele_ aproximou-se e disse:

-. Vemo-nos amanhã então. – piscou-me o olho.

-. Vê lá se queres levar outro chute. – ameacei.

-. Okay, okay! – disse com sotaque – Ficarei com eles até a sua mãe chegar, afinal prometi-lhe.

-. Vejo que és um homem de promessas. – comentei – Ganhaste uns pontos na minha consideração.

-. Que bom... – disse maliciosamente.

-. Adeus! – disse enfurecida. _Quem ele pensa que é?!_

Ao entrar em casa a minha mãe reprovou-me com o olhar. De certeza que era pelo vestido sujo de terra. Desculpei-me e entrei no meu quarto disposta a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Estava a escolher outro vestido do mesmo género só que com tons mais claros quando ouvi a campainha. Os _convidados_ tinham chegado!

Quase de imediato ouvi um _toc toc_ e uma empregada apareceu, avisando-me que a minha mãe queria que eu descesse. Apenas disse para esperar mais cinco minutos e calcei umas sandálias cor-de-rosa claro com um salto alto e arranjei o meu cabelo, e para finalizar coloquei alguns acessórios.

Dei uma volta à frente do espelho que tinha no meu quarto e apenas disse '_Perfeito!'_.

Saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas. A minha mãe estava à minha espera no fim das escadas e ao chegar ao pé dela reparei em três pessoas que estavam sentadas na sala de estar, assim como o meu pai.

-. Esta é a família Kururugi. – apresentou – Acho que não deves recordar-te porque eras pequenas mas já os conheces de antes, quando fomos fazer aquelas férias a Brittania...

Mas eu já não conseguia escutar mais nada... apenas observava aquelas duas esmeraldas que observavam-me com a mesma admiração.

* * *

_Afinal aquele jantar não seria tão mau como eu tinha imaginado..._

_E algo me dizia que não seria a última – ou até a penúltima ou antepenúltima – vez que o veria..._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Terminado às 10:27:44 de 8 de Março de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Acabei este rápido! XD

Este fic é bastante diferente de todos os que eu já pensei, mas gostei bastante de fazê-lo!

Gostei bastante da parte dos 'golos' em que o Suzaku era 'o bom da fita' e deixava os miúdos marcarem e tal! Até a Euphemia gostou! XD E só a surpresa no final? Talvez alguns já tivessem à espera desse final à medida que iam lendo o fic, mas mesmo assim foi diferente, né?

Gostei bastante dos gémeos e eu até era para 'dar' uma boneca – tipo peluche – em que ela segurava e o seu irmão que queria aprender a lutar como os da televisão para defender a 'irmã mais nova' dos tipos maus! Fofo, não? +.+

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS no próximo drab!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Tenho mais quatro drabs prontos, por isso reviews...**


End file.
